


You Who Puts Up With Me

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Series: KKM: Father's Day Special [3]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Badass female character, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People never believe that we're father and daughter. Sometimes I don't, either.</p><p>Nevertheless, that's what we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Who Puts Up With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because I never wrote about anything Gunter-centred before...

Gisela strides down the hallways confidently, deftly avoiding all the workers and soldiers littering the corridors. As usual, these men had so much free time on their hands, she can’t help but wonder if maybe they’ve been too lenient with the training schedules.

                But when she passes by the giggling princess, she knows she can’t hold on to that cynicism any longer, and releases it with a sigh.

                “Don’t you think they’re going a bit overboard with the ‘surprise’, though?”

                Lord Gunte von Christ looks up at her, startled. He obviously hadn’t heard her enter, absorbed as he was in his work. Well, she comforts herself, at least he wasn’t knitting another one of those weird things as a gift for His Majesty… It’s really a wonder he has any hair left on his head at all.

                “Oh, you mean what Greta and Wolfram are doing? Personally, I think it’s a wonderful idea, because His Majesty deserves any and all appreciation, not only on these special occasions, but every day he graces us with his magnificent presence…”

                Why, Gisela asked herself, is she bringing this up with him, of all people, again?

                “…I’d help out, but with Gwendal on strike, I have to make sure His Majesty doesn’t come back to an avalanche of paperwork. Ah, just remembering the way his adorable little face pales whenever he sees documents is enough to make my heart bleed. Imagine, what if we over-worked him, and he starts hating us?” Although the way he says it make Gisela sure that he didn’t mean ‘us’, but ‘me’. “But it’s for his own good, so he can be the best king he can be…”

                “Father,” she interrupts patiently, “Lord von Voltaire is on a well-deserved leave. And His Majesty is doing great, I’m sure he’s well on his way to becoming one of the best kings the country has seen. But I’m not here to talk about His Majesty.”

                Günter blinks those beautiful violet eyes behind his reading glasses. He really does look good in those glasses, and Gisela can almost trick herself into thinking her father is as wise and sophisticated as he looks, until he speaks, “How can anyone _not_ want to talk about His Majesty.”

                She can feel a headache coming on. Too bad her healing magic won’t work on herself.

                “His Majesty’s expected to return tomorrow, right? Because tomorrow is Father’s Day.”

                The only way to get Lord von Christ’s attention is to use His Majesty Yuuri as a conversational prompt.

                “Ah, yes, so it is…”

                He suddenly sounds distracted, but Gisela doesn’t notice. Instead, she’s focused on the little package in her hands, the one she brings forward from behind her back.

                “Then, I’m giving this to you in advance.” Because when His Majesty is around, you obviously won’t even notice I’m around.

                There’s a note of childish bitterness in those thoughts, she knows. But it’s not like she can help it.

                “O-oh? Thank you, then.” The way he accepts the package is flustered and just a little awkward. Despite being adopted father and daughter for so long, both of them are still a little at a loss on how to act around each other. Sometimes Gisela wonders who’s the actual parent between them, but she knows that’s not fair either. Lord Günter von Christ, accomplished as he is in some fields, was woefully unprepared to be a parent when his mother introduced them. He still is, actually.

                And since she came to him as a grown woman with opinions and a lifestyle of her own, she can’t help but think she’s not exactly the ideal baby daughter, either.

                “Go ahead and open it,” she encourages. “So I can teach you how to use them.”

                “Teach…?” Judging from his expression, Lord von Christ already has an idea about what’s in the package. As he expected… “Ear plugs, huh?”

                “No, nose plugs,” she corrects him. “Liquid-absorbent but with great air ventilation. To soak up those Gün-juices before you can get to a healer.” And so you stop making messes of the castle floors.

                “Liquid-absorbent and ventilation… Now, why does that sound familiar…”

                “It’s the latest innovation,” Gisela replies with a straight face. There’s no need to explain how her team got their inspiration from feminine product, no need at all. Plus, it can help dispel the stigma surrounding a very important, very practical type of material.

                “But that’s not it… Facial masks?”

                “You’re not getting any younger, you know.” Gisela is dead serious, and when she’s that serious, even her father has to sit up and pay attention. “These masks aren’t just for cosmetic purposes, they contain herbs and potions that help you get a good night’s sleep. And you need sufficient rest, to keep your blood pressure healthy.”

                But it’d be great if he could stop losing so much blood on a regular basis, all those fluctuations in blood volume were wreaking havoc on his aging heart.

                Gisela allows herself a split second of self-pity. It’s one thing to be a healer and another to be Lord Günter von Christ’s daughter, but to be both at once is a different kind of hell.

                Still, she’ll be damned if she lets an unhealthy infatuation with the king and time mess with her father’s body. Not while she’s on the job.

                “Take at least three cups of this blue tea every day, it’ll help with your cholesterol… This handheld massager is convenient for loosening up any knots in your muscles after a long day at work… These therapeutic bath salts contain essence of yamseng, so make sure to soak for at least five minutes, but I’m begging you, please don’t fall asleep in the bath again…”

                “O-okay…” He looks a little taken aback as she unloads what turns out to be a box full of the latest anti-aging medicines… and a wad of state-of-the-art nose plugs, of course. Ingenious, really.

                “Ah, and…”

                “T-there’s some more?”

                She glares at him, at the stutter in his voice, then abruptly lowers her gaze. “…Happy Father’s Day. In advance.”

                To her horror, tears suddenly spring into Günter’s eyes. “Oh, Gisela… Wait, I remember now!”

                When he starts fumbling around his drawers, she heaves a secret sigh of relief. Sure, her father’s not too stingy with the waterworks normally, but it’s something else altogether to think he teared up, might actually cry, because of her…

                “Here it is!”

                Seeing the slightly crumpled box he pulls out, though, she’s utterly perplexed.

                “I asked my fa—I mean, I consulted with some of the girls around town about what I should give you, so they asked me to describe you a little. And I said you have this gorgeous hair, so they suggested this, and even helped me pick out the color…”

                “Father.” She’s equal parts touched and annoyed, maybe even, inexplicably, a little hurt. “Father, my birthday’s in two more months.”

                “Oh, of course I know that.”

                The irritation turns to confusion. “Then why are you giving me this?”

                “Because it’s Father’s Day tomorrow.”

                Then to helplessness. “Father, that means I give you gifts, not the other way around.”

                “Look, Gisela,” Günter clears his throat, looking almost abashed. “His Majesty said, that Father’s Day is about appreciating fathers, right?”

                She nods, unsure of where this going, but certain that he would never get King Yuuri’s words wrong. Well, as long as it wasn’t in writing, anyway.

                “So I thought… I appreciate being a father. I-I mean, I like being a father.” He scratches his hair sheepishly. “So this is to say thanks. To you. For letting me be your father.”

                She stares at him, wide-eyed.

                “Haha, this is rather weird, isn’t it? I know I’m not the best, or the easiest father to have. But you chose me back then, and you put up with me until now. I make you worry so much about me, sometimes I feel like a retiree who’s raised their kids right, and now has those kids taking care of them in return. Only, I don’t really feel as though I deserve that sort of repayment, so…”

                “D-don’t be a idiot… Dad…”

                “G-Gisela?! Are you crying?! Oh heavens I made you cry, don’t cry, I don’t know how to handle this… S-someone! Help me!”

                “S-shut up! I’m not crying, I’m just tearing up a little…”

                In some ways, they really are father and daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah it's already Father's Day... so I'm behind schedule...
> 
> //runs to write the finale in a way to cover up my mistakes cuz I'm the writer and Dictator of the Fan-fictional World


End file.
